Guards Of Italy
by Indianrose13
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT What If there was another elite guard other than Jane and Alec, more dangerous than them. As innocent as them, yet a lot more cunning. Chloe Volturi is everyone's worst nightmare... until Alec learns to shut her up. And boy does he take advantage of that! Contains Lemons and swearing... sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

No one really knows as well as they say they do, in fact they know nothing of who I am. They know my history of course, changed in India at the time of the vampire massacre of the east. They know I was found by the Volturi and that they changed my name. Every vampire on earth knows who I am, they fear me more than the Volturi itself. They fear me more than Jane and Alec.

That's all they know. That's all they'll ever know. I may seem shy and cold, like I treat everyone with indifference but no one ever pays much attention to that. They look at me with hesitation, they fear that my haunting songs will twist them into my control. They call me the Puppet Master, mainly because of my gift. The power to control you by merely singing or humming. Yet you say you know me, say I'm merely another dangerous child of the Volturi. Another fourteen year old changed into a vampire, another weapon of control. Aro does not own me and even with the help of Chelsea I see no reason to serve him, he knows I only stay mainly out of convenience.

So next time you come across me and you assume you know me, ask first who I am. I could give you many answers, but one should suffice.

I'm Chloe Volturi, I'm your worst fucking nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The amount of crap I have to put up with...

"Chloe, all I'm saying is that you just wear a little less black." Amber said to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, she can be an absolute know it all. Of course I couldn't really complain, I mean she is my best friends.

"Stop it, can you hurry up! We're going to be late." I growled from her couch. Amber stuck her tongue out at me, while shrugging on a cardigan.

"Well I need to look good! Besides Master Aro won't mind, he never minds if his little princess does anything." She teased. I scoffed, I hardly think I'm a princess.

Besides Amber already looked good, she could honestly wear a garbage bag and no one would care. Permanently frozen at 16 with honey blonde hair, piercing red eyes and a body to die for( no pun intended), I was a little bit envious. I was stuck at the shitty age of 14, tall and yet less developed, with innocent curly black hair and my flawless pale chocolate brown skin. I looked innocent as fresh snow according to Aro, it's all the same. I would never find a mate or be happy like Amber, she had Felix...

I shook my head and broke away from my thoughts, glancing up at the clock. Holy crap. WE'RE TEN MINUTES LATE! I flashed over to Amber and shook her shoulder and pointed to the clock, shocking her from her idle state. She grabbed her cloak and we simultaneously flipped the velvet hoods over our heads, running out of the room. You might think ten minutes isn't a long time, but for vampires that's the equivalent to ten hours. We found ourself rushing down the corridor just as the huge oak doors were being closed. We flitted through the small gap into the throne room, trying to act as if we weren't late as hell. Of course that didn't go well. I felt all eyes on us as we made our way to our places, of course Aro just smiled at me and held out his hand.

I gave him my hand and waited as he shuffled through my thoughts, keeping my eyes on my master. I was fully aware of the stares I was getting and the fact that Amber was sending me apologetic looks, they were all just to afraid of me to start sniggering. Of course Jane and Alec never understood why the others are so afraid of me, so of course they stood there shaking with laughter. Aro gently squeezed my hand before letting it go, sensing my anger at those god awful twins.

"Calmti cara." Aro whispered in Italian. I took my place next Marcus's throne, glaring at the wall ahead of me. " Now that we are all here let us start the trials, Demetri!" As soon as he was called, Demetri came in through the oak doors. He had a small child in his arms and dragging along a woman who was sobbing dryly. She was trying to cling at the child, only to be stopped by Demetri's defending slaps. I could see why she wanted the little girl in Demi's arms, the enticement of an immortal child can be very hard to resist. She was adorable, soft brown ringlets down to her back paired porcelain skin and rose petal lips. Her eyes gave the game away a bit though, startling red eyes that flickered around the new faces she saw.

To my surprise, Alec glided from his high and mighty post to take the child from Demi. The little girl happily slung her arms around Alec's neck, burying her head in his chest. The woman cried out in pain as Demetri kicked her to her knees in front of Aro, I heard the child whimper.

"Please p-please! Don't take her away from me, I swear I didn't create her. I found her in an alleyway, I was merely shielding her from the human world. You have to believe me!" The woman spouted out. As much as I wanted to believe that this woman wanted to protect the child, I was almost certain that she was lying. No one just creates an immortal child and then abandons them, you can't simply throw them away. Caius growled and his piercing glare made the woman flinch.

"Do not lie to us! This child has been created by you and we have witnesses to prove so, all in favour of execution raise your hands." Caius spat. Before anyone could even lift their arms, Aro silenced his brother.

"Now now, haste shall not prevail in this crime brother. Dear Anna, you say this child is not yours even though our evidence proves otherwise? Are you sticking with your defence?" Aro asked calmly. The woman upheld herself with a little more pride, nodding her head swiftly. Aro sighed sadly, never taking his eyes off of Anna." Chloe..." At the whispered call of my name, my mouth pulled up in a small grin. I gently stepped down the marble stairs humming softly and focusing on Anna, making her body softly sway to my voice.

"_Hark the heralds _

_Those who kill the innocent. _

_Slaughter the blood of young lambs. _

_Let the sweet words flow,_

_From a body of the killer..." _I sang softly. Her eyes were completely glazed over as I focused on her telling the truth. "Did you create the child Anna?" I asked sweetly. She nodded slowly and then collapsed gasping as I released her from my power. Aro smiled at me as I returned to my place, noticing the child staring longingly at me.

"By the order of the Volturi, you Anna Gillthorpe have been condemned to death on the grounds of creating an immortal child. Felix, Demetri dispose of her." Aro commanded. The lady started to scream and thrash as she was dragged away, the piercing sound of her head being ripped off still reaching my ears as the oak doors swung close. The child started to cry, it's consistent wailing piercing our ears. I looked over to see Alec holding the child at arms length, cringing from the noise. I flitted over and took the child from his arms and started to rock it, singing a soft lullaby to it.

The little girl sniffled and cuddled into me, I could feel my heart soar. I really wish she didn't have to be destroyed... Everyone was staring at me rocking the infant, which in return I cheekily grinned. A few chuckles ran throughout the crowd and Aro kissed my hair in thanks, earning a horrible glare from Jane and Alec. Awwww! The little pets didn't like to be outshone! I looked up as the door swung open and watched Felix stride in, coming towards me.

"Give her over to me Chloe." Felix instructed. I handed over the child gently, watching it stir gently as it's captors were switched.

"Be gentle Felix..." I warned my friend. He chuckled lightly and patted my head. What am I? A fucking puppy dog?!

"Aren't I always?" He teased, leaving the room. I sighed and hearing the child cry once again and then silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I really shouldn't have done that...

I let the hot water run over my body, lathering myself firmly. I like my showers more than anything, I could escape from everything in the castle cause all I hear was the shower head. No hearing the sex grunts coming from Heidi and Demetri's room, no listening to Caius yell at frightened guards and the best of all no having to hear Jane complaining about me. Seriously she is a mega bitch, stuck in her ways and never letting go of the time period she was born in. I mean I was born in the same time period yet I try to keep up with everything of the era! I wear shorts and the latest fashion, she still wear old dresses from the sixties. I keep up with the lingo of the twenty first century, she still talks like a medieval peasant. Ok maybe not a peasant but still! I just really hate her so much...

I switched off the water, put off my shower by the thought of Jane. I got out and dried myself, blowing my short curls and bangs out. I changed into a plaid long sleeve shirt, denim short shorts, black high tops and a grey beanie. It was my day off so I didn't have to lug that freaking cloak around everywhere, there was only downside to it. Every male guard would be staring at me, frankly it was irritating. I guess I could dress less revealing but that is not the point, the point is that they're pigs. I did my make-up simply, a cat eye and lip balm, and headed out the door towards the guards lounge. It was the funniest part of the castle, which was quite outdated and medieval.

I entered the comfy lounge, spotting Amber lounging on the chaise couch watching MTV. I grinned and sat on her causing her to give out a small oof!

"Chloe! Get off of me! Felix!"Amber whined, trying to push me off. I giggled as Felix just tutted at me and then returned to playing video games with a chuckling Demetri, earning a venomous glare from Amber. I laughed and got off her, sitting down next to her. She stuck her tongue out at me and gave me the once over. giving me a smug grin. "You look nice... Is there anyone you're wearing that for?" I looked down at my outfit, what was so special about it?

"What do you mean?" I asked. She giggled and gave me a playful shove.

"I'm just joking, I bet the boys will be having a field day. Anyway so what do you want-" Amber was cut off by two familiar sniggers. I whipped around to see Jane reading an old leather tied book and Alec leaning up against the door frame. Was he there when I came in? I glared at the twins, feeling a shiver rack Amber. She was always creeped out by them, Jane had used her as a venting outlet more than once. Alec just freaked her out, he freaked all of us out.

"Can we help you?" I snapped coldly. Jane smirked and Alec chuckled as he pushed away from the door frame to stand next to his sister.

"Which guard actually looks at _you_?" Jane sneered. I won't lie to you, that stung a little bit. Then again, she's flung worse at me. Before I could answer, Felix piped up.

"Maybe you should ask your brother. Isn't that right Alec?" Felix said grinning. Alec glared at Felix through his thick lashes, I had all but expected Felix to drop the ground in paralysis. A low growl passed through Alec's lips, the intensity of the sound sending a shiver down my spine. I backed up into my seat instinctively, feeling the anger roll off the vampire in front of me.

"Let's see how you repeat that without a head, shall we Felix?" Alec said deeply. Felix chuckled and winked at me, pausing his game and getting up to face Alec. Felix was a lot stronger and taller than Alec was, yet he lacked the brains to actually win a fight against Alec.

"Bring your A game little man." Felix said, cracking his knuckles. Amber nudged me, mouthing for me to stop this. I know she cared about Felix and all, but the hell was I supposed to do? Amber kept nudging me until I actually got up and stood between the both of them, even then I didn't know what to do.

"Felix just stop it, he's not worth getting Caius upset." I reasoned. Felix laughed as Alec grabbed my wrist and spun me around, his smoky glare falling on me. My body went rigid and a feral growled escaped me, sending the whole room quiet. Alec and I rarely even gave each other passing glances, yet it was known we don't like each other. Us fighting would be disastrous, we were the only ones who could match against each other.

"Look princess why don't you go and beg at Aro's lap, leave the real work to the rest of us." Alec jeered. That's it. It's one thing to be a total jackass to me, it's another thing to say I don't do my job. I reversed his grip and flipped him on his back, keeping a painful grip on his arm. He groaned in pain as I twisted his arm, all but ready to tear his arm off if Jane hadn't used her power. I fell crippled to the ground, having to clear my thoughts so I could sing the song of pain. Jane was never happy I could thwart her power, even the worse setting of her power couldn't cause me any real pain.

"_Searing as the sun _

_the traveller grows weary_

_he brings out your worst fears _

_give in..." _ I sang. Jane swayed and released me, collapsing to the ground. I quickly shot up and stood behind Felix for protection, noticing both the twins were beyond the hope of moving. I felt Amber grab me and before I knew it we were running out the lounge, Amber shaking.

Holy fuck what did I just do?!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Ruled over by a douche bag.

The next day I was on the edge of my nerves, trying to distract myself from the fact I was fricking screwed. Don't get me wrong I am not afraid of Jane, it's more Alec I'm worried about it. If he gets to paralyse me, that's it! I've lost every shred of advantage I ever held, you might as well just start picking out my urn. Amber said I would fine, that Aro wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Though I knew that Aro loved like his own he also treasured Alec, more than Jane even. We were his little jewels, if anyone dared to hurt us they were surely not sane. If Alec tried to hurt me he would get off with light crack on the hand, that didn't help me feel any safer.

I shook away my thoughts and brought my mind back to the present, the throne room. At dinner time. Everyone was minding their own business, Amber and Felix were heavily making out in one corner, Demetri was fake vomitting and all was well. Seriously some people just take it too far... My fragile fourteen year old eyes have been scarred beyond belief at what I've seen him and Heidi do. Word of advice, never walk into two sexually active peoples rooms without knocking first. I never want to relive that moment, ever again.

"Alright everyone, places! Dinner is arriving!" Aro chirped happily. We all took our places, Amber finally came up for air, preparing to welcome our guests/food. The oak doors swung open and Heidi sauntered in, her red curve hugging dress swishing. Many tourists filed in through the doors, the bright bulbs of cameras flashing as the tourist chattered. They oohed and awed at the extravagant hall, gazing mainly at us in shy awestruck. Well it's nice to know my food thinks of me as appealing, it makes me feel better to know that they thought I was attractive before I ate them. I was always the most humane with my food, I didn't generally like hunting more than necessary. I knew Alec and Jane always like to torture their victims, Felix loved crushing necks, Caius is probably the worst thoug. He loves luring little children for his snacks, like some sick paedophile. He said their blood is sweeter than adults, uncontaminated and innocent. Ugh!

"This concludes your tour." Heidi said.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Vampires swarmed the unsuspecting humans, knocking them down by the dozens and draining he blood out of them. Before you could blink an eye, corpses littered the ground with their throats completely ripped open. I joined the swarmed and tackled a group of college students, draining all five of them. I snapped my red eyes around the room, surveying for any more survivors. A dull whimper brought my attention to a small little boy, leaning over his parents dead bodies with tears streaming down his face. A sudden pang of guilt and sorrow struck my heart, I could relate to his position...

I noticed the boy had not only caught my attention, Alec was starting to walk towards the boy. The boy noticed and stared on in horror, his heart beat battering his chest. I sped over to the boy and clapped my hands over his eyes, caging him to me.

"Everything is gonna be ok..." I whispered in his ear. I heard him whimper as I bit down into his neck, sucking as I quickly as I could. I felt the boy go limp in my arms and I gently set down his body, wiping the blood from my lips. I stood up and didn't dare look at the dirty look I'm sure Alec was giving me, I simply flitted next to Marcus. Once everyone cleared away the bodies, we were dismissed.

I of course made a beeline for the door, hoping to escape to my room. Before I could even reach the freaking door, Aro called me over.

"Hold it! Chloe, Jane, Alec and Felix, may I have a word?" Aro said sternly. Oh oh. We appeared before our masters, all clearly nervous. "It has been brought to our attention that you four may have some unspoken tention between yourselves."

"And that there has been some violence..." Caius sneered, mainly staring at me. I definitely wasn't his favourite. We all broke out in flurried explanations, trying to shout over each other.

"ENOUGH!" Aro yelled, silencing us. "Anyways, we thought it would be a good idea for you to get to know each other better. From now on we will have a buddy program, one will be in charge while the other is to listen. It shall show a sense of respect for one and other, don't worry! We shall swap ever fifteen years or so..." I could almost feel what little colour I had in my face drain, oh god please just pair me with Jane. Yes I'm that desperate!

" Alec you shall be mentoring Chloe, Felix you shall be mentoring Jane." Marcus droned. I felt as if someone called my named for execution, heck I would preferred that! " Good luck... You are dismissed." I shuffled away from my masters, towards the door with Felix at my side. Amber was waiting for us, bursting with questions. I couldn't even talk, I felt my throat was to tight.

"What's wrong with her?" Amber inquired. Felix sighed and patted my shoulder, delivering the news. Amber clasped me in a tight hug and for the first time this day, I felt safe for once...

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
